Deal With The Devil
by asuka-2004
Summary: Ever thought you could make someone fall in love you by reading a book? I thought it was ludicrus too... untill i was given a book that changed my life. Rated M for later chapters


Ok... so by popular demand my next story is going to be deal with the devil, hope you all like it :)

DISCLAIMER: I'm only doing this once so listen well.... I don't own Inuyasha (other than in my mind), Sesshoumaru belongs with Kagome (Fact), Kikyo can go to hell (sorry to all the Kikyo fans but she's a bitch) And last but not least! I OWN THE WORLD (on Sundays)

**Chapter 1 – The Devil Summoned**

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she picked up her books from the school hall, people passing by snickering at the 'poor Kagome' who had once again been knocked to the ground. It had become a daily routine since eighth grade; she would come to school, get harassed, knocked down, laughed at and then ignored. Why you ask? It was very simple, because Kagome wanted to be invisible and by doing so had gotten everyone's attention, and the worst kind. The worst part is the one who stood by and did nothing was her childhood friend and first love, Inuyasha. She couldn't remember when he changed; all she knew is that her old Hanyou friend had betrayed her in the worst way she could think of.

~~ FLASHBACK ~~

_It was the first day at their new high school and excitement ran through Kagome's veins, she had been looking forward to this all summer, "Look Inu! It's the school!" Kagome laughed as she ran to the school gates smiling and dancing, the young Hanyou couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Would ya stop that woman," Inuyasha shook his head with a smile, "You're such a dag." He chuckled._

_Kagome stopped and turned to him with a giant smile plastered on her face, "Oh come on Inu, you know this is just me." She laughed, "You wouldn't change it for any...." he sentence was cut off as her body pulsed once and she fell to her knees clutching at her shoulders._

"_Well..." she let out a shaky breath, "that was weird, hey In...." she looked up and stared with wide eyes as her friends appearance had completely changed. His claws had grown longer, as well as his fangs, jagged stripes had slithered their way down his cheeks and his eyes were blood red; she was terrified. She stood and started to walk towards him only to stop as a vicious snarl ripped from his throat causing her to flinch back._

"_I..Inu, are you ok?" she asked inching closer and reaching out her hand._

"_Stay away from me," Inuyasha snarled, taking a step back._

"_Inu you're scaring me," Kagome whimpered as she stepped closer, "tell me what's wrong!" she asked touching his shoulder._

"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snarled as has arm went flying into Kagome sending her soaring into the gate making her scream in agony. His eyes cleared instantly as he stared in horror at the metal sticking through Kagome's left side, she looked into his eyes and saw pain, regret, fear and... longing? Pass through his eyes because he schooled his features and spoke._

"_Don't come anywhere near me again Kagome do you understand me?" he asked walking into the school, he stopped by the fence, "you died on this fence to me." And with that he continued his walk into the school to inform someone of Kagome's condition. Kagome was completely numb, she couldn't feel being pulled from the fence, nor could she feel the people trying to stop the bleeding all she felt was numb._

~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~

She touched her side unconsciously as she remembered; she really had died that day, maybe not physically but her heart had died in a way that she didn't think it could even come back. She sighed as she stood and started her walk to the library, as she walked she looked outside and couldn't help the small smile that wound its way to her lips. Pale blue sky reached farther than she could see, and a gentle breeze blew through the windows as she passed tousling her long black hair, laughter could be heard from the people down below as they lived their carefree lives and she couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she listened to the beautiful song the birds were singing.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" Came a crass voice from in front of her, making her turn to see who it was.

She sighed, "What do you want from me Inuyasha?" she asked, "haven't you tormented me enough?" she whispered, her hand tightening on her side, drawing the Hanyou's eyes.  
"Keh.." he replied, "i ain't the one tormenting you and you damn well know it!" Inuyasha defended himself.

Kagome let out a sad and mocking laugh, "while that may be true Inuyasha." She looked him in the eyes, "you also did nothing to stop it." And with that she walked past the stunned Hanyou to her sanctum known as the library.

She had been reading in the library for close to three hours now, she loved free periods because she could get away from the people and come to her sanctum for some peace.

"Are ye ok little one?" a voice asked making Kagome jump and drop her book.

"Who's there?" she squeaked.

A old, yet feminie chuckle was her answer as an old lady stepped from the shadows, "i apologize for frightening ye child." Kagome looked over the woman before her, she was wearing strange clothing, like something out of a story book and she had an eye patch over one eye.

Before she could stop herself Kagome blurted out, "what the hell are you wearing? Is there a convention in town i don't know about or something?" her eyes went wide as her hand came up to slap over her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Kagome apologized over and over again to the woman who merely smiled.

"It's alright child, i know ye meant nothing by it," she said, "my name is Kaede, and yes... ye could say what ye said is true... of sorts." She explained, leaving an air of mystery about her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and said the most intelligent thing she could at that moment, "Huh?" she asked blinking.

Kaede let out a full blown laugh at that, "I've come to give ye something child, something to help ye." She said reaching into her sleeve to pull out a book.

Kagome raised a brow, "a book...." she laughed, "how is a book meant to help me?" she asked shaking her head.

Kaede just smiled a knowing smile, "trust me child, the answers to all ye problems lay in that book." She said as she handed the book to Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the book and her eyes widened, "i can't take this! It's a..." she looked up to give the book back only to find the mysterious old woman gone. She looked down at the book again and sighed, it was a book on the occult and black magic, "she must work here so I'll just leave the book here." She put the book on the table and walked home.

Kagome stretched and continued to dry her hair and started to walk over to her bed when she suddenly kicked something poking out of her bag. Furrowing her brow she bent down to pick up the black covered book only to drop it with a startled shriek and stare wide eyed at the offending book.

"H...how did that get in my bag, I know I left that at the library!" she whispered in fear, the book started to glow and she panicked and threw it out the window and slammed it shut. Leaning against the window she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, when she opened them she almost groaned out of self pitty; there, sitting on her desk was that damn book! She kicked her chair which knocked said book to the ground, she walked over and looked down at the book to see it was open. Curiosity got the better of her and she knelt down to see what it was open to.

"A summoning spell?" she whispered as she picked up the book, no longer thinking that it had a mind of its own. Slowly she read, noticing that she ironically enough had all the needed tools for the spell. The details below the spell read as follows:

_**This is a spell to summon a demon lord, he will grant you one desire and one alone. **_

_**A note of warning do NOT step forth from the summoning circle for it is your only protection from the beast which you have unleashed.**_

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip in thought, this stuff wasn't real right? So trying it wouldn't hurt anyone right? Steeling her resolve Kagome retrieved the needed materials for the spell; 6 red candles, a stick of white chalk, something that belongs to the person of your desire and a drop of blood. Slowly Kagome drew the picture shown in the book and placed the candles in the correct places and lit them, she placed a necklace Inuyasha had left at her house in front of her and she sat in the middle of the circle; Kagome flinched when she pricked her finger and the blood dripped onto the necklace, she then took a deep shakey breath and began the incantation.

_Lord of demons I call you to me_

_Give me that which I desire_

_Lend me your strength in my endeavour_

_I call you from your eternal fire_

_A request from you I all ask_

_Come to me so we may meet_

_You will be mine_

_Until your task is complete_

_One payment shall be your reward_

_As was in the times of old_

_I release thee from your bonds now oh demon lord_

_As of now my soul is sold._

Kagome looked around, nothing had changed she shrugged and was about to stand when a sudden wind began to blow. Kagome looked to her window and saw it was closed and cursed, "shit..." her mind was screaming in panic as she curled up into a ball in the middle of the circle. The wind slowly calmed down to nothing but she was still terrified to look.

"Girl..." an irritated voice called, making Kagome's heart jump into her throat and her eyes go impossibly wide, it didn't work did it?

"Why have you summoned me?" he all but growled and Kagome's head shot up to look at him, she was in such a state of shock she didn't see the slight widening of his eyes as he looked at her.

"Are you real?" she whispered.

"This Sesshomaru is as real as you are girl, now why have you summoned me?" he asked irritated.

"I have a name ya know! It's Kagome, got it? KA-GO-ME! God!" she huffed as she yelled at him.

"not god Ka-go-me, demon now why have you summoned me?" he growled standing and walking over to the circle making Kagome crane to look at him.

"Well uhhh.... you see this old lady gave me this book," Kagome started.

"Kaede baba... " Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome looked up at him in shock, "you KNOW that crazy old woman?" she yelled.

"hnn..." was his only responce, "what do you need my assistance with human? This is getting dull." He snipped.

"Well.... i need help with Inuyasha, he..." she didn't get to finish as a terrifying snarl ripped from his throat and he smashed against the barrier.

"How do you know that _**vile**_ half breed scum!" his hissed.

"He's my childhood friend! Wait... how do YOU know him?" she asked blinking at him in confusion.

"That _**thing**_ is my half brother, he was the one who had me sealed in that book." He snarled again beginning to pace, "you must be his bitch for you to have summoned me on his behalf." He snarled once again.

In her indignation she stood and shouted in his face, "I am NOT his bitch!." The only responce she got was him banging on the shield once more, however because she was now standing the shock left her unbalance and she fell backwards... and landed outside the circle.

"Oh shit!" she whispered wide eyed as the smirking demon walked around the circle to stand before her.

"Time to die wench." He growled and lunged forward, Kagome shut her eyes and waited for death, and waited.... and waited...but nothing came.

She dared to sneak a peek and was shocked to find him staring at her wide eyed as she was, his hand poised and ready to strike, "W..what?" she stammered.

"You're a virgin...." he whispered.  
"Well duh!" she yelled at him.

He sat back on his haunches and look at her like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, "this changes things." He stated

"Huh?" was her ever so intelligent responce, "how?" she asked.

"I hate Inuyasha with a passion, you wish to get back at him correct?" he inquired, at her nod he continued. "I will help you gain his affections but there is one condition."

"And w...what would that be?" she asked, terrified of the answer.

The terror she had building up inside her was not wrong, as the words fell from his mouth her whole world changed, "Your Virginity."

**END OF CHAPTER**

So there you have it.... the first chapter of deal with the devil, hope you like it.


End file.
